


Holiday Music

by shieldivarius



Series: Femslash Yuletide 2013 [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash Yuletide, Prompt: Holiday Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldivarius/pseuds/shieldivarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was harder to sleep through Christmas music than the beeping of an alarm clock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Music

_“Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the waaaaaaaaaaay.”_

“Make it stop,” Melinda growled in her ear. A hand swatted the air above her head, reaching for the clock radio that she’d changed the setting on the night before for this exact reason. All of the stations played Christmas music this time of year, and it was somehow a lot harder to sleep through than the normal beeping of an alarm.

That didn’t seem to mean, though, that Melinda wasn’t going to try. “You need to get up,” Natasha reminded her, her own head half hidden under the blankets, sound coming muffled to her ears.

_“Santa Baby—”_

Natasha slapped the alarm clock, knocking it off of the table and somewhere onto the floor.

_“I’ve been an awful good girl.”_

Throwing the covers back, Natasha rolled out of bed and hit buttons on the clock radio until Eartha Kitt shut up. She put the radio back on the table. 

“Thank you,” Melinda said. She was looking at Natasha with half open eyes. Natasha climbed back into the warmth of the bed and nudged Melinda’s knee with her foot.

“You still have to get up,” she reminded her. “Desk job, remember?”

Melinda groaned and rolled over. “I’ll be late,” she mumbled. 

“Melinda.”

“Five minutes,” Melinda muttered into the pillow. 

Bracing herself, Natasha flicked the radio back on.

_“…so hurry down the chimney tonight.”_

Melinda groaned and pulled the pillow over her head. “Make it stop,” she said again. Natasha didn’t budge, just grit her teeth against the sound until Melinda slipped out from under the covers, and climbed over her, turning the radio off as she got up. “Fine. I’m up,” she said.

“Good,” Natasha said, eyes closed and a smile on her lips. “Now you can make coffee.”

Melinda swatted her ass through the duvet.

**Author's Note:**

> http://shieldivarius.tumblr.com


End file.
